Many humans commonly find undesirable pests, for example arthropods such as flies, spiders and millipedes in and about their homes, work and other areas which they occupy. Fly swatters are commonly used for the task of dispatching these pests but create a messy biohazard by squashing them and the cleanup of the squashed pest is an undesirable task. Further, some humans wish to merely remove the pest to another location without killing or harming it.
Bug sprays, and other chemicals are sometimes used for repelling, removing or killing pests but those can create a chemical hazard when used, and with some, the dead pest often is still left to be removed. Further these chemicals must be replaced periodically and the cost as well as the exposure to a human or pet during application can be undesirable. Pest control services can be engaged to take over the task of preventing or removing undesirable pests but they can be costly and they do not eliminate all of the above potential problems. Other means of performing the task of removing pests can be unpleasant, costly, time-consuming, awkward and/or potentially dangerous.
Additionally, tasks of cleaning up or collecting undesirable inanimate items, for example such as droppings from animate things as well as dropped or spilled pieces of edible human or pet items, can be difficult or undesirable using one's hands and fingers. Further, picking up items such as small toys which are left on the floor can involve bending, stooping and other physical exertion which causes pain or risks injury by falling and is thus undesirable.